The primary objectives are: to compare response, survival and toxicity for the three treatment arms: to determine whether adding Taxol to Cisplatin is superior to adding Etoposide to Cisplatin in prolonging survival and/or producing higher response rate: to compare response, survival, and toxicity of different doses of Taxol combined with Cisplatin. (ECOG 5592)